1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anion exchange filter (or ion-exchanging type filter) for removing impurity ion from a fluid flowing in a circuit of a fuel cell system.
2. Related Art
A fuel cell is one kind of cell in which electric power is generated through electrical and chemical reaction between hydrogen and oxygen in air, and is expected as a next generation fuel for automobiles. Such a fuel cell system is provided with a cooling water circulation circuit for cooling a fuel cell stack which carries out the reaction between the hydrogen and oxygen. In the event that ions are dissolved in the cooling water from conduits or the like in the circulation circuit, electric conductivity is lowered, and hence, a power generation efficiency of the fuel cell body is reduced. For this reason, an ion exchange filter is provided for the cooling water circulation circuit for removing the ions in the cooling water.
The applicant of this application has variously studied and developed ion exchange filters, and Japanese Patent Unexamined Application Publication No. 2005-161117 by the same applicant as that of the present invention discloses an ion exchange filter. After the development of such ion exchange filter, the applicant further studied and developed technologies in which a housing and a cartridge are formed of resin material, of course, as well as metal materials. In the case of the resin material, light-weight can be realized, but pressure-resisting property is reduced.